It is commonplace to use manual techniques to apply glutinous substances, such as sealants, adhesives, and fillers, to surfaces of structures or other objects for purposes of sealing, corrosion-resistance mitigation, and/or fixation, among others. However, manual surface application of glutinous substances in a uniform, repeatable manner is difficult and time consuming.